A Killer Headache
by All-American Anteater
Summary: Maka has a really bad headache and Soul makes it worse. Can he do anything to help?


**Hey guys, and please enjoy this one-shot!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater **

**:D**

* * *

Maka's head was killing her.

It had started yesterday, in the morning. It just started as a small headache, nothing too serious. But the slow throbbing gradually got stronger as the day went on. Now, the throbbing had turned into a stabbing pain that felt like an axe was repeatedly hacking away at her brain.

The light and even the smallest of sounds sent a stab of pain through her skull. It didn't help that because of her headache, she couldn't get any sleep, whatsoever.

It was now Saturday afternoon and Maka was home alone. Soul went out to go play some basketball with the rest of the gang and she was now lying on the couch, face in the cushions. The living room was dark, in attempt to soothe Maka's aching head.

Curse the people who invented Advil, because apparently, they can't make _working _medicine.

"Hey Maka, I'm back from the game. We decided to end it early- hey, why are all the lights off?" Soul's voice came echoing through the room. He turned on all of the available lights in the room.

A flash of searing pain came crashing through Maka's skull. She clutched her head in agony.

"Can you _please _be a little quieter?" She whispered harshly, trying not to set off another wave of pain.

"Okay, now I can see. And by the way, I'm going to order some takeout for dinner. I don't really feel like cooking tonight." Did Soul's voice seem to get louder? That just wasn't fair…

"Soul, _please-_!"

"Hey, why are you whispering? I can't hear you!" Soul asked. When Maka didn't answer him, Soul said, "Aw, come on Tiny-Tits! Are you in one of your moods again?"

That made Maka snap, "Would you just_ SHUT UP_? I haven't been able to sleep in two _FUCKING_ DAYS, and my head's been killing me!"

Maka wasn't sure if it was the 'Tiny-Tits' comment or the fact that her screaming just caused her head to feel like a serrated knife was slicing through her skull, but tears started to fall from her emerald green eyes. She pressed her face back into the couch pillow.

Soul was shocked. He never saw his meister cry like this, not even when she dislocated her shoulder and he had to pop it back into its socket.

And the sight of Maka lying there on the couch holding her head and quietly crying broke his heart. He knew that Maka wasn't getting enough sleep because the dark circles under her eyes, but he never knew about her headache.

He should have figured it out sooner.

The silver haired weapon quickly turned off the lights and walked over to the couch. "Hey Maka, put your head in my lap. I might have a way to make your head feel better." Maka lifted her head and looked at him with confused and tired eyes. Her cheeks were damp with tears.

Did Soul say what Maka thought he said? "What?"

"Put your head in my lap. Do you want your headache to go away or not?" Soul looked around the room, flustered.

Maka complied and shifted herself so that her blond head was in Soul's lap. At this point, she would do anything to make her head feel better. He massaged her shoulders to get her to release some tension.

"Where does your head hurt?" Soul asked gently.

As a response, Maka placed her hand on her entire forehead, covering her green eyes. Soul rolled his eyes and started to massage her temples.

"Oh, this feels really good." Maka sighed in content, closing her eyes.

Soul smiled, "That's cool. You know, if your head hurts so much, then why didn't you take any medicine?"

"I did. They didn't work." She frowned. "I also ate some bananas. They're supposed to help headaches and migraines go away, you know."

Soul lightly chuckled. Maka always had something smart to say, even in painful circumstances.

He started to massage under her eyes, on her sinus cavity. "Oh. This feels _really _good."

"Maka, the game didn't end early. I went ahead and left because I was worried about you." Soul suddenly confessed.

Maka tilted her head, "Why were you worried?"

"Uh, well… I mean, you were all quiet and distant yesterday. You didn't even Maka Chop Black*Star when he spilt spaghetti all over your book!"

And that was the ultimate offense. _No one_ messed with Maka Albarn's book.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Maka said meekly.

"No, don't apologize. I should've asked you what was wrong instead of just guessing." He continued, "I even tried to rile you up a couple of times to get some reaction out of you. That didn't work out too well."

Maka smiled softly, "Well, thanks for doing this for me, this is helping a lot. It's feeling better already!" She opened emerald eyes, "Why do you always make such an effort to aggravate me all the time, anyways? I don't like it when you make snarky and mean comments towards me."

He hesitated for a moment, as if to contemplate on whether or not he should tell her. He took a deep breath and said, "I like to see you all mad and flustered. I think you look…" He avoided her gaze.

"I look like what?" Maka asked with big and curious eyes. She could be so naïve and innocent sometimes.

Soul looked into Maka's eyes, "Cute. I think you look so damn cute when you yell and pout your lips like you do." That made Maka blush. "You also look cute when you blush." That made her cheeks even redder. Oh Death, she was adorable.

Well, it's now or never...

"Maka, I like you. You know, as in more than a friend." Soul looked around the dark room awkwardly, the unwanted fear settling in his stomach.

What if she didn't return his feelings? What if she felt so awkward around him, she can't resonate with him properly? What if she broke of their partnership!

Oh, what did he have to worry about? He was a cool guy after all! She'd return his feelings… right? Or maybe she wouldn't…

Being insecure was so not cool.

"Soul, I like you too! You know, as in more than a friend." Maka smiled shyly at him. They've been partners for three years, ever since they were thirteen. How can she _not_ have feelings for him?

Soul gave her a relieved and toothy grin, "Cool."

The demon scythe bent down and softly kissed her pink lips. Maka's eyes widened in surprise, but then they fluttered closed. Her hands gently caressed Souls face.

Maka had a wide grin on her face and Soul had a smile to match. Maka yawned and then smiled sheepishly at her weapon.

"Hey, you should go to sleep." Soul took her hand, "You need it."

"Yeah…" She yawned again, "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah." Soul smiled softly when he realized that Maka had fallen asleep within minutes. That wasn't surprising since she said her head was feeling much better.

Maka won't needing any pain killers any time soon. Soul was a much better remedy for killer headaches.

* * *

**This came to me during a headache. It's too bad that Soul couldn't be their to make it better...**

**I wrote this in hopes that my writer's block for my other story, Blessings in Disguise, would go away... that didn't really work out so well.**

**And if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you should go check it out!**

**...Did you like my thinly veiled attempt to advertize my other story? It wasn't a very good attempt if you ask me...**

**So please review and stuff. I'd read your mind on how you felt about this, but I can't really do that so... yeah. :)**


End file.
